Chasing Guitar Strings
by leahx542
Summary: What happens when a crazy fanboy finally meets the object of his desire? What if he is completely different and more of an egotistical bastard than Ichigo thought he was? Well you will have to read and find out! Contains- An original character and lots of lemons in later chapters!


A Grimmichi fanfic with awesmoe new characters that I created!

**Me: Hey readers!**

**Grimm: Whats up!**

**Ichigo: Heres Leah's first story!**

**Me: Yeah thanks guys so read and review Please!**

**Hatsumi: Also note that Leah does not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

**Chapter One: Getting Ready**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

I was laying on my bed with my headphones listening to my all time favorite band The Espadas. The lead singer's amazing voice was like sex for my ears and I could feel myself getting hard just listening to him sing in that awesome baritone of his. I sat up on my bed and took off my headphones. Shit I really did get hard. I thought to myself getting up to head to the bathroom to take care of my problem. When i opened the door to my room i was suddenly tackled to the ground and met with a pair of exotic black and gold eyes.

"Fuck Shiro! What the hell!" I yelled at my older albino twin struggling to get his heavy ass off of me. "Ooh looks like someone's happier to see me than they're lettin on." Shiro said noticing how hard I was beneath him and he started grinding on top of me.

"Stop it you damn perv!" I told him suddenly turning red that he noticed my erection. He just chucked and continued to sexually assault me. "Get off me god damn it!" I yelled finally managing to push him off of me. Then I rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could barely dodging our older sister, Hatsumi who suddenly came out of her room due to all the commotion. "Ichi what the hell!" she called after me but I slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it so I wouldn't be interrupted. Damn that fucktard Shiro! I cursed though to myself before I finally was able to take care of my little 'problem'.

**O.C.C**

When Ichigo left the bathroom he headed downstairs to get something to eat. "ICHIGOOOOOOO! MY BABY BOY!" came the sudden outburst from his highly annoying father. He than easily dodged his father's attack causing his old man to go crashing in to the wall. "Stop doing that old man I'm not a little kid anymore!" Ichigo yelled before kicking his father in the stomach. "Love you too son." the old man grunted while clutching his stomach. Ichigo preceded into the kitchen where he made him something to eat. While he was eating his sister came down the stairs and he nearly choked on himself to death. "What the hell are you wearing?" he finally managed after a few pats to his chest to get his food down. "What do you mean? Idiot I'm obviously wearing clothes duh!" she retorted while sticking out her tongue. She had her waist long hair tied up into two ponytails with very bright yellow and red ribbons. A very tight red Espadas tank that was cut up on the sides exposing her peachy skin and was cut really low in the front. She was also wearing a very Very short plaid black and white mini skirt with all black knee high socks with a pair of all black platform boots that had tons of buckles. On her arms were black fishnet arm warmers and tons of bracelets and wrist bands. Ichigo was usually used to seeing his sister wearing gothic clothes but this was to much.

"Theres no way you're going anywhere like that." he said suddenly catching his sister off guard. "Like you can tell me what to do if you hadn't noticed I am the oldest!" she yelled at him. "But look at yourself you look like a-" he didn't get to finish because just then Shiro came down the stairs also wearing a red Espadas tee and very dark jeans that hung on his figure with lots of chains and a red and yellow spiked belt. His arms were also covered in the same wrist bands as Hatsumi. His spikey white hair even messier than usual. "What's the matter Ichi I picked out her outfit myself it looks really good on her especially her make up." He said before wrapping his arm over his sisters shoulders. "Wait both are you are going to the concert without me!" Ichigo suddenly shrieked very manly though. "Well if you wanna go you better hurry up we still got about 2 hours." Hatsumi said glancing at her watch. "My don't you look lovely." Isshin said finally coming too. "Thanks dad I know." Hatsumi said feeling more self conscious. "Oh my precious babies suddenly became so grown up.!" he runs to a portrait of Masaki and begins to cry. "Ahh MASKAIII YOU WOULD BE SO PROUD OF THEM!"he yelled, until Shiro knocked him out with a kick to the back of his head. "Shut up goat-face your voice is annoying!" Then he yelled"Come on Ichi-berry time to go!" knowing how much his twin hates to be called that. "Shut it snowflake! I'm coming" came the angry reply from up the stairs.

Then Ichigo finally made his was down the stairs wearing some really tight black skinny jeans and a white Espadas tee some red chucks. His orange hair did up in a spikey mess and eyes covered with some black eye liner. "Che and you talked about me. You look you can barely breath in those pants" his sister said with a smirk. Ichigo's face turned into a scrowl at the comment. "Lets just go already." he said walking to the door. "Alright Ichi, Hatsumi lets go!" He grabbed his keys. "See you late old man" They chimed and left for the ultimate band concert.

**me: So... how was it? I'm thinking about making it about ten chapters maybe more depends on my mood**

**Ichigo: It was amazing maybe I'll meet my idol *makes a fanboy shriek***

**Me: Maybe don't give away the story Ichi!**

**Ichigo: *pouts***

**Me: Well anywho dont forget to review!**

**Ichigo: Its important for my furtue!**


End file.
